From Ministry Papers to Teaching Robes
by Forensic-Investigator-38
Summary: A Hogwarts Reunion, a drunken night, apologies, make up lunches and then a budding friendship all can lead to much more for Hermione and Draco, however they will be tested and their relationship strained and decisions must be made. A post Hogwarts fic.
1. Of Reunions

Chapter 1 – Of Reunions

Hermione Granger, undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, sat at her desk and stared at the large teetering pile of mail that waiting in her inbox, and still the owls kept on coming through the door, depositing more and more post until the pile finally gave way to gravity. It hit the desk and scattered everywhere, Hermione just looked as the wave of paper came towards her with defeat and accepted her fate as she was engulfed in parchment. Oh why had she come in this morning, why hadn't she taken the day off like her friend's had suggested, she hadn't been feeling well, but being the person she is, she had battled on and was determined to come into work.

She huffed, looking around at all the papers, pulled her wand from her inner robe pocket she gave it a simple yet elegant flick and they soared into the sky, obediently sorting themselves into piles, depending on the topic they held within. A pile for Ministry related matter, a pile for junk mail and a pile for her personal mail, which has always had sent to the office, that was she was sure of receiving it. Hermione started on the smallest of these piles, her personal mail, a letter from Ron telling her all about his latest matches, he was a keeper and team captain now for the Chudley Cannons, a letter from Ginny, telling her all that they needed more girl time and should meet up for coffee, gossiping and shopping. She was half way through reading this letter, not completely paying attention to its contents when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A thick yellow parchment envelope with familiar writing on the front of it, she picked it up and turned it over and there it was, the same red was seal. Hogwarts had sent her a letter, more precisely Professor McGonagall had sent her the letter, for that was who the Headmistress was now.

"I wonder what this could be about," Hermione wondered aloud to herself, sliding her finger underneath the fold and breaking the seal. Pulling out the piece of parchment within she read.

"Dear Miss Granger,

It has been exactly five years since you graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And here we feel that a reunion is in order, for you all to meet your fellow classmates once again and discuss what you have been up to in this intervening time.

Therefore you and one other person if you so wish, are cordially invited back to Hogwarts Castle for a meal in the Great Hall and evening drinks on the 20th June at 5pm. Dress code for the event is evening formal wear.

It will be a delight to see you all once again.

Yours,

Professor McGonagall

Headmistress "

Hermione put the parchment down on her desk and immediately grabbed a clean piece of parchment from the top drawer of her desk, picked up her quill and began writing her reply.

"Dear Professor McGonagall,

Thank you very much for the invitation, I shall be very pleased to attend on the 20th of June and to once again speak to you.

Yours,

Hermione Granger"

Hermione paused for a moment, thinking about if she should or should not be adding her personal title of undersecretary to the Minister for Magic on the bottom of her letter. Thinking on it she decided against it, it simply sounded big headed and rude, something she didn't want to present to Professor McGonagall.

Sealing the letter away and stamping it with her own wax seal, she passed it into the possession of her barn owl ,Elisabef, who took the letter gently and swooped out of the door on her newest mission for her mistress.

Looking at today's date on her calendar Hermione noticed that the Hogwarts reunion was only a month away! She dashed off another letter, this time to Ginny asking her if she was available the next day for some shopping, she needed new dress robes for the reunion, deciding to give it to her owl when she returned.

Now that the excitement for the day was done, Hermione turned again to look at the piles of paper on her desk and began on the next pile, today was not going to be a fun day she thought to herself. However this newest development was something to look forward to and definitely something to discuss with her friends Harry and Ron when they had their weekly meet up in a few days time.

Hey I know it's not a very long chapter, it's just an introduction. Let me know what you think with a review J Thanks guys, telepathic cookies for those who do review.


	2. Of Hogwarts

Chapter 2 – Of Hogwarts

The day had finally arrived, the day of the Hogwarts reunion. Hermione was stood in her bedroom in her London flat, turning from side to side in front of the floor length mirror. She wasn't sure if she was pleased with how she looked or not, if only Ginny could be here to help her decide. Alas however Ginny was at work, and was unable to get the time off, even though she had been invited to go by Harry as his plus one. The couple had been dating more seriously now since Hogwarts and had managed to both get jobs and had a small house near Godric's Hollow, Hermione was often invited once a week for dinner and a good catch up. She loved it at that house, it was homey, Ginny having filled it with pictures and various other decorations, which was a stark comparison to her own home. Her flat in London was, yes, incredibly stylish and modern but it didn't have the lived in family feel that she wanted. Everything was plain, clean, almost sterile in appearance, there was very little of herself there. The only place she had was her bedroom, her duvet and pillow cases a soft lavender colour and she had pictures of her family and friends on her chest of drawers.

Turning back to herself in the mirror she gave herself one last look over. Hermione was wearing a deep red dress with a sweetheart neckline, it was tight fitted to her body until her upper tight where it flared out to her feet and into a pool of material. It truly was a beautiful dress and although Hermione had a slender figure she didn't think she could completely pull off the look, which was completed by her hair gathered into an elegant pun on her head with a few smoothly curled tendrils of hair framing her face, and red and gold dangly star earrings with a gold star necklace. Her make-up was light, just enough to blur the flaws she thought she had, her eyes were slightly darker and smokey and her lips tinted a slightly brighter bolder red.

The doorbell rang clear through the silence and startled Hermione out of her reverie. She walked briskly out of her bedroom and through the kitchen lounge area to the door, her red silk covered heels clicking in the tiles. Opening the door she laid eyes on the person behind it, Ron. The pair weren't dating, just still good friends, but he had offered to escort her to the Hogwarts reunion so who was she to say no to one of her best friends? That and Harry said he had been asked to go a little earlier that some, apparently Professor McGonagall wanted to walk to him about something.

"Hey Hermione, urm I brought you these, because I like saw them and thought they were pretty. And you're a girl and you like pretty things and urm yeah..." Ron trailed off, handing Hermione a bunch of large daises.

"Thank you Ron, they are nice, why don't you come in for a moment while I put them in some water before we leave," she smiled at her friend, bless him; he was trying to be nice to her and bring her something pretty.

She turned from the door and walked into the kitchen searching for a vase for the flowers, Ron followed her. Hermione didn't think he looked too bad now, nothing like what he had worn to the Yule Ball, here he was wearing just your traditional black dress robes, with a white shirt and a black tie. He looked rather smart.

"You look lovely Hermione," Ron commented, looking at her.

"Why thank you Ron, you look very smart yourself. Are those new by any chance?" she joked.

"Yeah, well I thought I should buy some more, you know I don't think those ones from fourth year would even fit me now anyway, even if I did want to wear them you know." He joked back, smiling at her. "However I think we should get going you know, we don't want to be late, so my lady?" He held out his arm for her to take.

"Why thank you my knight," Hermione played along curtseying and taking Ron's arm. They walked out of the apartment, Hermione locking the door behind her and tucking her keys into her small bag.

The two apparated to Hogsmead on the spot and arrived outside the gates to Hogwarts. The two of them looked up at the ancient castle. Even though a war had happened and areas of the castle damaged and destroyed they had repaired it to its former glory and it looked the same as ever, as thought nothing had ever happened there. A thestral pulled carriage pulled up in front of them and the door opened for them. Hermione and Ron both patted the animal before getting into the carriage and setting off up the path to the Castle.

Hope you guys like this next chapter. Hopefully much more to come, I have a plan written out and I would quite like to complete it :P Please review and let me know what you think. Also see the links below for the inspiration for the dress and things Hermione is wearing J

Link for Hermione's Dress – .

Link for Hermione's Earrings – . /online_ (except replace the blue with red)

Link for Hermione's Necklace – product/342726


	3. Of Parties

Hey guys its me! I know sorry its been such a long time. I had a lot of things going on which I needed to get though. But good news is that thats done and I passed my second year of university! Hope you enjoy this update and I hope to bring you more over the summer, so keep an eye out! ;)

Chapter 3 – of Parties

The carriage pulled up outside the main doors to the castle, which were wide open, allowing a warm glow to emit from within. Hermione looked up the steps into these doors, she could see the high vaulted ceilings and could smell the sent of old stone and a small that could only be described as Hogwarts. Oh how she had missed it! The thestral pawed at the ground, anxious for the passengers of it's carriage to disembark so it could once again roam free in the forbidden forest.

Ron leaned forward towards the door of the carriage closest to the castle. It sprang open before he could touch it and a small set of steps descended from the base of the carriage to aid it's passengers on getting down to the floor. Ron stepped out first, straightening out his robes as he did so, then offering up his hand to help Hermione down. She took his hand gratefully and stepped onto the pathway up to the castle doors.

"So here we are," Ron said, still holding Hermione's hand looking up at the great castle, " feels a bit strange to be back again doesn't it? Looks like it's hardly changed at all, even though we know what happened to it in the battle, you know kinda got a little bit smooshed." He trailed off. Both of them knew that speaking about the final battle was still a little difficult and a little raw for them all.

"It is strange to be here again, I had forgotten how much I missed it you know?" She replies, also trailing her eyes over the expanses of stone work, " I would love to be back here, learning more, less hassle, not as many worries." Her eyes has misted over in thought.

"You just want to back in the library with all those books 'mione" Ron laughed.

"Oh what ever Ronald, let's just go shall we, I am sure there are plenty of people for us to talk with." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and started to drag him up the main steps until they reached the doors to the great hall.

The doors stood open and proud, the long house table inside were no longer there, being moved in favour of smaller tables, allowing for a more intimate setting. There was also space in the middle of the room made into a dance floor, with a band being on the small stage at the front of the room, behind the old Owl lectern which Dumbledore always used to stand behind to give his speeches to the school. But today Professor McGonagall was stood behind it smiling happily around at the people who were wandering around the room.

Hermione's dress swished against the flagstones on the floor with a soft sound, her heels clicked and her ear rings jangled quietly. Ron walked her into the room, both of them grabbed drinks from the long table at the entrance which was covered in glasses which were filled with everything from Butterbeer, to Wine and even fire whiskey for the odd few who enjoyed it. Hermione had grabbed a glass of white wine and Ron a tankard of butterbeer.

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement from the side of the room and a blur of brilliant yellow was rushing towards them.

"Hermione! Ron!" a female voice called from the yellow blur which came to a halt in front of the two. "welcome, I have missed you guys" They were pulled into a warm hug by none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, hi!" Hermione said, returning the hug, patting the girl's back '"How have you been? What are you doing these days?" she asked stepping back to take in Luna's appearance.

Luna was wearing a bright yellow dress, although different from the one she wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding a few years before. This dress was a lot more sophisticated and really made Luna appear much older. Her hair was the same blonde and was held back with a pretty clip at the back of her head. For a change she wasn't wearing her butterbeer cork necklace or her radish ear rings, this time going for something a little less strange. She had a necklace of some kind of leaves strung together around her neck and from her ears hung purple flowers.

"Oh Hermione, I am sorry I thought you knew," Luna began, looking slightly confused, "I work here now, at Hogwarts. I was offered a divnation teaching job, alongside Professor Trelawney. But what are you doing? I heard it was something in the Ministry."

"A teacher Luna, thats brilliant! I would love to be a teacher, especially here, I miss it so much, you don't realise until you return after a long time. But yeah I am working in the Ministry, I am undersecretary to the Minister actually." Hermione replied, looking slightly embarssed at this last part.

"That amazing Hermione, well we did always know you would do well for yourself. And yes the teaching is great, it is a shame so few enjoy divination but the ones who do seem to really be flourishing." Luna now turned to Ron who has been occupyng himself by swigging from his tankard of butterbeer and glancing around the room. "What are you doing with your time now Ron, Quidditch isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Ron said, lowering his drink, "Yeah I play keeper for the Chudley Cannons, we're doing really well this season."

"Luna dear, what are you doing over there, please don't say you're pestering people, not everyone is interested in what Narggles are." A voice came from behind Luna and Neville came walking into their view.

"Oh Neville, it's okay it's Hermione and Ron, they know about the dangers of Narggles already." Luna turned and wrapped her arm around his waist, bringing him against her, his arm going around her in return.

"Urm so are you two, like together now?" Hermione asked Luna and Neville, gesturing to their close proximity to each other.

"Yeah, we got together not long after the..." Neville paused, thinking of the best way to explain himself, "after everything had finished, you know."

"Yeah I understand, that's really great though, I happy for you both" Hermione said. "So what are doing then Neville?"

"Oh teaching as well, I teach Herbology, I always was good at it, and it just felt like the right thing to do. I have always wanted to inspire others to love plants like I do, and now I can!" he looked o happy and proud of himself, it was good to finally see him like that.

The four of them happily continued to chat about everything from their jobs, relationships, day to day lives and Luna and Neville brought some brilliant teaching stories into the equation until a questioning voice caused them all to turn around and stare at the person it came from.

"Granger?"


	4. Of Surprises

Hey everyone and welcome to another update! I hope you do enjoy it and please leave a review at the bottom, I love to know how well I am doing, or not even!

Chapter 4 – Of Surprises

"Granger?"

The voice came from behind Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. They all turned on the spot to face the person who had spoken. When they had turned they all started, slightly shocked with who was stood there.

Draco Malfoy.

He was wearing a gorgeous black tux with a black dress robe draped over his shoulders, it was fitted tightly to his body, defining and showing off his athletic figure. He had bulked out a little since the end of Hogwarts and the last time everyone saw him, he had grown into himself a little more and it really suited him.

"Malfoy? Why are you here?" Ron asked, taking a slightly more defensive stance, his hand twitching towards the inner pocket of his robes where his wand was stored.

"Well I am here because I was invited Weasley, like the rest of you. I went to Hogwarts too remember?" His voice wasn't the usual drawl it used to be, in fact there was a hint of irritation in it at being asked as to why he was there.

"Yeah well we can't forget that you went here too, just more what are you doing here, showing your face. Surely you should be hidden away in some dark dungeon somewhere?" Ron said scathingly.

"Well yes Weasley although my company does specialise in potions, it doesn't mean I spend all my time in the labs working. And when I do want to work, I have my own private lab, and it plenty of windows I'll have you know." That familiar drawl was starting to creep in, it was his way of being defensive.

"So Malfoy, I didn't know you owned and ran your own potions company," Hermione asked, this bit of information has attracted her attention, "Would you mind telling me about it? It does sound rather interesting." She leaned towards him slightly, her head tilted, the very image of interest in a subject.

"I don't mind at all Granger, I am rather proud of it. It's not a very big company at the moment as it has only recently been set up. But I have some promising workers who all try very hard and produce wonderful potions and a couple of shops we supply. Nothing too big yet, but I have my sights set high, as you might guess." Draco had walked slightly closer to Hermione and the others so he wouldn't have to talk as loudly.

"That is a wonderful achievement so far Malfoy, you are right to be proud of it. It certainly shows your family in a better light now doesn't it." Hermione replied, she very much wanted to learn more of this company and what type of potions they sold. "Also what type of potions do you make?"

"Yes I do feel it's good for the family, well with Father not around in general society at the moment it is certainly making it easier to clean up the family image a bit. Something which Mother and myself are very keen to do." Draco said, drawing himself up proudly, he was glad to see that the Gryffindor princess was talking to him so calmly, hopefully it would reflect well and help improve the family image even more. It didn't hurt that she also looked very beautiful tonight and a beautiful woman being interested in him always made Draco pleased. But he was starting to dawdle now, she had asked him a question hadn't she? "Sorry Granger, what was your question again?" He asked politely.

"What type of potions does your company make?" Hermione repeated, noticing he was leaning towards her specifically and was standing closer still to them, with an interesting look his eyes.

"Oh so many different kinds, urm I haven't picked up a drink yet, would you care to join me and we can talk more about potions?" Draco asked gesturing towards one of the many tables in the great hall.

"Yes that is a good idea, and I wouldn't mind joining you as long as Ron, Neville and Luna don't mind me leaving them." She turned to her friends to check with them, Neville and Luna nodded, saying they were going to talk to some other people anyway, but Ron being Ron spoke up.

"Urm Hermione, how do you know you can trust him, do you really want to be alone with him?" He sounded distrustful, and let's be honest he did have a right to be, yet Hermione felt Malfoy had change and meant no harm to her at all.

"Ron I'll be fine, just look at how many people are around here, and for goodness sake its only a conversation, it's not like I am eloping with the man." Hermione laughed at Ron, being his usual protective self, she was touched, but there was no need. They all knew she was capable of looking after herself.

Ron looked at her worriedly but let and Malfoy walk off, making a note to himself to keep an eye on them throughout the evening just in case.

Hermione and Draco walked over to an empty table, Malfoy picking up a drink on his way past, a glass of white wine. Hermione this was a much 'classier' choice than that of Ron, only reminding her of the sort of person Malfoy was, high class and a little up himself. Although he did certainly seem different seeing him today.

"So," Draco said as they sat down in seats next to each other, "what would you like to know about my company?"


	5. Of Announcements

Hey everyone, I am so sorry I have been absent for so long! I have had so much happening in my life, not all of it good. But I hope to be back-ish now and publishing more of this story. I do have it planned out in my head, its just making me actually type out the words to bring them to you.

Please remember to review and follow my work. I love to hear from you guys! Lots of Love to you if you're sticking with me!

Chapter 5 – Of Announcements

Hermione and Draco spent some time chatting about his potions company. She learnt that he had started it from the ground up about 2 years ago and now had 3 other people working for him. They made mostly healing potions for St. Mungo's but also did a little extra on the side for a client that would pay. Nothing bad of course though, good potions only.

They talked for what seemed like ages, until suddenly Professor McGonagall was demanding all their attentions towards the front of the Great Hall.

'I would like to announce the appointment of a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher from among your own ranks. It might not come as a surprise to many of you who I have chosen, but of course it is for a great reason. I would like to congratulate Harry Potter on his success on gaining the position.' Professor McGonagall announced with her arms opened wide and a smile on her face.

Harry walked forward to the front of the room and waved at everyone, people applauded politely, while Hermione, Ron and Neville clapped their hands with great fervour. Luna on the other hand broke into some strange dance, which later according to Neville was a dance for Harry's luck in the new job role and to keep away some mystical creature which would endanger him.

'And finally I would like to have a quick chat to a couple of you, could Hemrione Granger and Draco Malfoy come and meet me at the front of the room please' and with that McGonagall stepped down and stood waiting for Hermione and Draco.

'Well looks like we better go over there and talk to her then Granger' Draco said to Hermione.

'I suppose so Draco, I wonder what she wants to talk to us about, I don't think I have done anything wrong. Have you done something. I mean surely what could she have to say?!' Hermione was starting to sounds slightly panicked.

'Granger, just be quiet and come with me, I think you might have drunk a bit too much already' Draco stood up and grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him towards the front of the Great Hall.

'I'm not drunk,' Hermione mumbled under her breath.

'Of course not,' Draco retorted with a smirk.

Before long they were both stood before Professor McGonagall, she was smiling broadly at them, her hands clasped loosely in front of her, in one of her hands were several sheets of parchment.

'Glad you both could join me, won't you follow me into this room for a moment?' McGonagall asked them, leading them towards the trophy room at in the corner of the Great Hall. Pushing the door open and closing it behind them.

She conjured up some comfy chairs into the middle of the room, one for each of them, arranged in a loosely circular formation, well as circular as you can make with three chairs. McGonagall took one of the chairs and gestured towards the other two encouraging Hermione and Draco to sit down.

'So what did you want to talk t us about Professor?' Hermione said as she and Draco sank into chairs.

'Well as you now know I have offered the job of the new defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to Harry Potter, and I also have a few other teaching positions that require filling, and I thought it was best to offer the roles to Mr Malfoy and yourself first. I feel you both fit the job roles very well.' She paused and shuffled some of the papers she had in her hand, organising them into two piles.

'Miss Granger, as you know I am now headmistress of Hogwarts, and I have been trying to keep up with teaching too, but I think I am starting to feel the strain,' Professor McGonagall handed Hermione one of the piles of parchment she had. 'How would you feel Hermione about becoming the next transfiguration teacher?'

'Oh Professor,' Hermione said, in awe, flipping through the parchment contract in her hands. 'I don't know what to say, I would love to!'

Professor McGonagall laughed at her enthusiasm, 'You don't have to make an immediate decision yet, although I would like one in the next week, and of course the contract signed too.'

'Of course Professor, I'll have to talk to the Minister, but I am sure he will understand and I'll hand in my notice and get these papers to you in the next few days'

Draco had watched the exchange between the two woman and wondered what job Professor had in mind for himself, he couldn't think of a role in which he thought anyone would want him teaching their children. He tried to think to think of which subjects he had been best at while he was at school, all he could come up with was DADA and Potions.

'Mr Malfoy,' Professor McGonagall said turning to him, holding out the second pile of parchment, which he took. 'How would you feel about taking the role of Potions master, I mean Horrace has been filling in for the moment, but I know he doesn't want to continue with the job.'

'I don't know what to say,' Draco started, 'Are you sure you wanted me teaching here, considering my past?'

'Mr Malfoy, I couldn't give two shakes of a thestrals tail what everyone else thinks, you have a thriving potions business from what I hear, you were also very good at the subject while you were at school from what I understand.'

'Thank you Professor, I'll bring the paperwork to you by the end of the week.'

McGonagall looked very pleased with herself. She had managed to get two new teachers in her school, both fantastic in their fields and would greatly benefit Hogwarts and its students.

'Well that's all I wanted to say, if you would both like to return to the party, start to talk to your fellow professors, and remember we're on first name terms now you work here, it'll be Minerva from now on if you please.' She smiled at Hermione and Draco and then swept from the room.

'Well Granger,' Draco said turning to Hermione, 'How would you like to go and celebrate our new jobs and say a toast to working together'

'I would say that is a good idea Malfoy, lead the way' she stood up and followed Draco from the room, with the intention of indulging in some wine and champagne back at the party.


End file.
